A memory chip may be essential to the proper functioning of many devices. A memory chip may, for example, be stacked on to a logic chip, thereby enabling data to be retrieved from and/or written to the memory chip, for example, via a signal exchanged between the logic chip and the memory chip.
A speed at which the memory chip and/or the logic chip may operate and/or interoperate with each other may have to keep pace with an ever increasing demand for higher data rates and/or higher bandwidth (e.g. in multimedia applications). Higher bandwidth in a memory chip and/or a logic chip may, for example, be achieved with a use of a larger number of interconnects (e.g. hundreds, or thousands, or even more interconnects) between the memory chip and the logic chip that may, for example, couple (e.g. electrically couple) the memory chip and the logic chip to each other.
The large number of interconnects may have to be connected to the memory chip and/or the logic chip in one step in a process flow (e.g. by soldering, e.g. by reflow soldering). This may be a challenge, for example, since the large number of interconnects may have dimensions (e.g. a height and/or a width) in the order of microns. Accordingly, an interconnect that may fail to couple (e.g. electrically couple) the memory chip and the logic chip to each other may cause a yield loss in the memory chip and/or the logic chip. New ways of coupling (e.g. electrically coupling) a memory chip and a logic chip to each other may be needed.